Love Tangles
by kokiskolaion
Summary: Based mainly on anime only, occasional references to manga may occur. It's Haruhi's third year at Ouran Academy. She is studying hard to get to her dream university and spends quite a bit of time with one of her classmates. This doesn't sit well with some of the Host club members. Hikaru x Haruhi, mentions of Tamaki x Haruhi and OC x Haruhi
1. Chapter 1

Weather had started to change. Everyday was colder and leaves of the trees fulfilled their magical transformation to warm reds and oranges. Haruhi had always admired the radiant colours of autumn. But this year she had hardly any time for that as it was her final year in Ouran Academy. For students like her this meant a lot of studying. She had her eyes set on one of the best medical schools in Japan and getting admitted there required perfect scores. Haruhi sighed and tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear.

''Fujioka-san!''

Haruhi turned around to see her classmate Hideaki Mori run towards her. He was also hoping to get to the same university as Haruhi and they had been studying together a lot recently. Hideaki had brown eyes and black hair and he was very tall. The man always had a serious gaze behind his big glasses.

''I thought it was you, Fujioka-san. I thought maybe we could study together in the library after school today'', Hideaki proposed with a slight crooked smile on his face. Haruhi was glad to accept, the more studying she could get done the better.

Hikaru and Kaoru were by the massive main doors of Ouran Academy when Haruhi walked in with Hideaki. Both twins pulled an annoyed pouty face and leaned down towards Haruhi.

''You're late'', auburn haired men complained at the same time while simultaneously throwing their school bags over their shoulders.

''We always go to the classroom together and…'', Kaoru started.

''…today you left us to wait here alone'', Hikaru finished. Twins grabbed Haruhi from both sides and started to drag her towards the classroom. Haruhi's feet sweeped the marble room and she protested loudly while shooting an apologetic look at Hideaki. Black haired man by the door seemed completely dumbfounded by the situation. In class Haruhi sat on her usual place between the twins but flashed a wide smile at Hideaki when he entered the classroom.

This didn't go unnoticed by Hikaru. He gazed the wooden school desk with his amber eyes. Thin brows were slightly furrowed. The devilish twin couldn't wrap his head around why Hideaki made him so uncomfortable. His chest ached, and he felt like he couldn't breathe every time Haruhi smiled so sweetly to the other man. On the other side of Haruhi, Kaoru was watching his other half with worry. He had known Hikaru had feelings for Haruhi for years but knew Hikaru was still like a child when it came to understanding them. It was the same with Tamaki. Both men were completely oblivious to their thoughts and feelings. Tamaki masked his love by calling himself Haruhi's daddy and Hikaru lashed out when other men became close to Haruhi.

After all the years had passed and some of the hosts had graduated, Kaoru could see Haruhi getting tired of both Tamaki's and Hikaru's behavior. Their sweet girl was growing up. She had always been independent, but that trait had become stronger over the years. The atmosphere was starting to change, Kaoru could feel it. At some point staying just friends wouldn't be enough. It was just a matter of who would ask Haruhi out first.

''Although even then Haruhi might not get she's been asked out'', Kaoru thought to himself while pressing his face down to his delicate hands. The younger twin sighed with desperation and Haruhi turned to look.

''Are you okay, Kaoru'', she whispered to the man next to her, ''that was a deep sigh.''

''I'm okay.''

 _This is going to be an interesting year._


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day in the library Haruhi was concentrating hard on studying. One could hardly see the desk anymore as both Haruhi and Hideaki had all their books and notebooks as piles on it. It was quite silent, the only noises being when one of them turned a page of a book. Brown haired girl really enjoyed these moments. Hideaki was a lot like her. He was rational and loved reading as much as Haruhi which made it easy for her to be comfortable around him. Hideaki was slightly more outgoing and social but still calm enough to be pleasant company for a person like Haruhi. She considered herself lucky for finding such good company for studying. Today Hideaki was nervous though. His hands were fidgeting, and cheeks had an unusual hue of red on them.

''Fujioka-san'', he almost whispered, ''may I ask you something?''

Haruhi raised her gaze from a particularly thick book and waited for Hideaki to continue.

''As you know, Halloween ball for 3rd-year and graduated students is in a few days. If you haven't already promised someone else, could I possibly have the honour of accompanying you to the ball?''

Small blush crept on Haruhi's face. She hadn't been expecting this at all. Hideaki was flustered but tried to keep it from showing. He was scratching the silk covering of his chair while waiting for Haruhi to reply.

''I would like that'', Haruhi answered slowly making the man's face light up.

''It's settled then'', he beamed.

There didn't seem to be much studying after that, so they decided to just talk for some time. Haruhi would always leave early on Wednesdays anyway because the Host club members had a get-together then. Now that most of the hosts had graduated it didn't make much sense to keep the club officially running. They still decided to meet weekly, so they wouldn't lose contact with each other. Today hosts had agreed on meeting at Kyoya's apartment.

At half past three Haruhi excused herself so she could take the ride with twins to Kyoya's. Kaoru strategically pushed Hikaru to sit next to Haruhi in the car. He had to admit he found his flustered brother amusing.

It wasn't a long ride and soon the driver parked the car in front of a heavy iron gate. Through the bars Haruhi could see a stone path leading towards a big white house. Gigantic trees made beautiful shadow patterns on the ground and the woman could hear water splashing.

''It's probably a fountain'', Haruhi thought to herself. Kyoya had just moved to this house so Tamaki was the only host who had visited already. Hikaru wasn't interested in the scenery. He had his eyes fixed on the lady next to him. Red headed man would often find himself looking at her. He couldn't figure out why. He never found any other people worth this much attention, if one didn't count his twin. With every step towards having friendships and opening up to other people, Haruhi seemed to be there for him and Kaoru.

''Such an odd feeling. Almost bittersweet'', Hikaru thought with a small smile on his face. He was soon returned back to reality when the gates in front of them opened. Haruhi could see Honey waving at her from the porch. She chuckled lightly when they entered the house. It looked exactly how she had imagined it. Modern overall look was complimented by some antique furniture in a beautiful balance. Everything was practical but cozy. Kyoya smiled devilishly when Haruhi told him she found the house to be his style. Tamaki acted his usual self. He had become even more like a lost puppy around Haruhi now that he didn't see her so often.

''Tama-chan, you need to let us cuddle Haru-chan too'', Honey pouted when Tamaki had been cradling Haruhi for too long. She was grateful for the rescue. Tamaki could often be slightly suffocating even if meant well. Mori had a tender smile on his face as he patted Haruhi on the head. Aside from looking a couple of years older the personalities of the hosts hadn't changed much. Kyoya was in top university trying to gain a place in his father's company. Tamaki was still overly dramatic and childish but had become a bit more responsible. He was now learning to lead the family company while studying in the university with Kyoya.

''Nonsense Honey-senpai! No one should cuddle my adorable daughter except for me. Her princess like purity must be protected from the gaze and touch of vile men! Daddy won't allow her to become so sinful'', Tamaki proclaimed while moving his arms dramatically. With an unimpressed expression on her face Haruhi escaped his touch by moving next to the twins.

Soon they were all sitting in the living room chatting. Haruhi had promised to cook dinner for them today. Even though Kyoya had staff to do that, all hosts loved having Haruhi's homemade food. It didn't take long for the topic of Halloween ball to come up. Apparently, all except the twins and Tamaki had partners to go with. Even Mori had asked a woman from the Honey's dojo to accompany him. Kyoya was taking the daughter of the CEO of a rival company of course.

''What about you, Kao-chan and Hika-chan'', Honey asked with wide eyes, ''will you ask someone from Ouran?''

Hikaru scoffed not knowing what to answer but Kaoru said he'd like to ask the class 2-A president.

''She seems like a lot of fun'', younger twin said with a smirk, ''and how about you, Lord?''

''Haruhi, of course! As her daddy I have the responsibility to look after her! Don't worry, my sweet daughter. I shall protect your warm gaze even if it's the la…''

''I already have a partner'', Haruhi interrupted with a bored look on her face, not knowing the impact it would have on other hosts. Kyoya was the only one to remain calm after such news. Honey leaned in with his mouth hanging open and Tamaki seemed to have had a shock.

''Eeeh Haru-chan, who is it? Do you have a boyfriend'', Honey asked. Kaoru had a sudden bad feeling about the answer and turned to look at his brother. Hikaru's hands were trembling on his lap with emotion.

''Ah no, it's my classmate Hideaki Mori-san. We have been studying together a lot.''

Hikaru jumped up from the sofa and startled the others. His face was covered by his hair and the hand he was holding up. Without a warning the auburn haired older twin stormed out of the room and punched the carved white wooden door open on the way. Kaoru called after him and tried to catch up with him after apologizing quickly to the others. Haruhi was shocked by his behavior. She couldn't figure out why he was acting like that but clearly, they needed to talk. The woman got up without explaining and ran after the twins.

Outside the house Kaoru was trying to talk to Hikaru when Haruhi arrived. Hikaru had his back turned on the other two and his fists were clenched tightly on his sides. Wind blew and tousled their hairs. It was surprisingly warm for autumn.

''Hikaru, what was that about'', Haruhi asked, ''I don't understand why you reacted like that.''

''Don't understand, huh? Well you should. It's not my job to tell you'', Hikaru spat out. Haruhi felt anger claim her body. She certainly didn't feel like she deserved such a cold attitude from her friend.

''If this is about Mori-san, I don't see the problem. He is a nice man who likes studying just like me. He's a great friend.''

Finally, Hikaru turned to face Haruhi. He looked more like a young boy than he had looked for ages. Amber eyes had tears of frustration in them and Hikaru's mouth was a tight line. He was trembling as he started to yell: ''If he's so perfect, then why do you even bother with us at all? If he's such a great friend, then what do you do with us? He's just trying to use you to get to the university anyway!''

Haruhi completely lost her temper then.

''Do I have to remind you of when you had this problem about Arai-kun? I have the right to take whoever I want to that ball and I most certainly have the right to have as many other friends as I want! You're not my superior!''

''Well clearly, we're not friends when you choose him over all of us! You're always spending time with him and don't even sit next to us as much anymore!''

''I am studying with him! Some of us can't buy our way to university!''

''He sure as hell wants to do more than studying! Stupid, lying…''

Haruhi stepped forward and pushed Hikaru. Embarrassing tear was sliding down her cheek. Hikaru could feel the anger fade away when he looked at her eyes. She seemed so upset. Angry too but mostly she just seemed hurt. Hikaru wasn't the type to feel regret but if he would, now would have been the time. Slowly he lifted his pale hand towards the woman's shoulder. But before he could touch her, Haruhi had backed off and formed a cold and emotionless expression on her face.

''We should go back inside'', Haruhi muttered coldly, ''I need to make preparations for dinner.''

Without saying anything else she stomped back inside. Kaoru was left to look at his emotional older twin alone. Hikaru was avoiding looking at his other half. It was painfully silent, the only noise being the fountain making little twirls and waves on the surface of the water.

''You know, Hikaru. If it makes you feel that awful, maybe you should try expressing your feelings in a nicer way.''

The older twin buried his face on his hands and said in a low toned voice: ''I don't know how. I don't even know what I feel.''

Kaoru smiled a little. His brother had a long way to go if he wanted to start treating Haruhi right.

 _Maybe it's time I give him a nudge. He is never going to figure this out on his own._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for the follows! They make me so happy. One thing I wanted to say: I'm not a native English speaker so if there are any grammatical problems in my writing, please point them out! I decided there are not enough Hikaharu fics in the world, so I wanted to write my own haha. Oh and I forgot to mention but everyone knows Haruhi is a girl now. Now back to the story:

Hikaru sat on the edge of his massive pinewood bed. White silk sheets were tangled like his emotions. He ran his long fingers through the locks of his auburn hair and was completely lost in his thoughts. Unusual for him, out of the two twins Kaoru was more prone to thinking than Hikaru. Hikaru scratched his chin and stubble of his beard felt annoying against his fingertips. He had only gotten a beard in the recent year and to be honest, he found it to a be a nuisance. Mother had been emotional though, saying it was a sign of growing up. It didn't feel right to the older twin. He didn't want to grow up. That would mean sleeping alone, without his twin. It would mean that he would have to take on the lonely road of learning to understand his feelings. He didn't want to think about feelings. Not yet.

Kaoru moved slightly on the other side of the bed and Hikaru turned to look at him. His other half was smiling at him. It was a stunning morning and glow of the rising sun glistered in Kaoru's hair.

''Couldn't sleep? Maybe we should talk to Haruhi in school today and apologise for yesterday'', Kaoru suggested. Hikaru could feel a lump in this throat. Maybe it was childish but the last thing he wanted to do was see Haruhi. Kaoru could sense his brother's uneasiness but decided to continue: ''She has never been angry at us for a long time. And you'll regret it if you don't make up.''

''No, I… She is just…'', Hikaru mumbled but got up to go to school anyway. Kaoru smirked and thought about his plan. He would need to figure out how Haruhi felt about Hikaru at first. Then maybe he could set them up. Thought made him laugh out loud. He was like some sort of shadow cupid with these ideas.

Haruhi sat in the classroom waiting. She wanted to see the twins and talk about yesterday. Hideaki was leaning on her desk and talking about the ball. They had agreed on him picking Haruhi up at six o'clock on Saturday evening. Yesterday Haruhi's dad had gotten so excited about the ball, he went to get a long blue gown for Haruhi. She had been surprisingly happy with her dad's choice, the blue colour reminded her of something precious she wasn't able to pinpoint. Hideaki promised to match his suit to her dress with a wide smile on his face. He always had that crooked smile when he looked at the brown-haired woman in front of him. Haruhi often thought to herself that he should smile like that if he ever found a woman he loved. It was wasted on a friend like her.

''Morning, Haruhi'', Kaoru said cheerfully on Haruhi's right side, ''morning, Mori-san! Talking about the ball, eh?''

''Ah, morning, Hitachiin-san'', Hideaki answered, ''yes, we're planning on what kind of outfits we're wearing. Apparently, Fujioka-san has a lovely gown!''

''Oh, is that so? Hopefully our Lord won't have an episode again'', Kaoru said with a smirk. Haruhi laughed a little, ''Kaoru, you know he always has an episode. Tamaki-senpai is so dramatic!''

All three of them burst out laughing. Tamaki was really something else. Behind the two other men, Hikaru was standing silently. He felt socially awkward and clumsy, not knowing where to look or what to say. Sting of jealousy made him feel even more anxious. What did he have to be jealous about. The way those other two men could make Haruhi laugh and the way she seemed to enjoy their company was driving him mad. Hikaru didn't know how to be around her anymore. It was like all the casual moments they had shared were washed away from his memory as confusion and hurt ate its way in destroying everything. When had it all changed. The twins used to make fun of Haruhi together and annoy her with their erratic personalities. Ever since they started to see her as more than just a toy, it felt like everything was moving so fast. She was the only one outside their family capable of telling them apart. And Haruhi used to be the only one they let through the walls surrounding them. She had opened the gates and little by little their world was expanding.

''Feelings…'', he thought distressedly, ''not yet. I am not ready to give in yet.''

''Hikaru'', Haruhi called his name after some time, ''would you like to sit down? Maybe you, me and Kaoru could sit a while in the schoolyard after school today?''

Hikaru could feel his face burning up. He was sure everyone in the class could hear his heart thumping loudly in his chest. Suddenly his hands were sweaty, and he swallowed nervously. Why did she have to look at him like that? With so much tenderness in her large brown eyes and such a sweet smile on her face. Instead of an answer he could only nod at her. That seemed to make her happy though.

The whole day was painfully slow for Hikaru. He spent the entire day nervously eyeing Haruhi while his thoughts were all over the place. But nothing prepared him for the panic caused by the clock tower's chime telling students it was time for the lessons to end. It wasn't long before Haruhi and the twins were sitting on a beautiful metallic bench near the fountain outside school's main doors. Haruhi was seated in the middle. She had given yesterday some thought and as much as she thought Hikaru overreacted, she also knew there was a hint of truth in what he had said. Petite woman was never one to speak much about emotions, so she found it hard to start the conversation.

''Here goes…'', she thought and continued out loud.

''So umm look. About yesterday. I still think you overreacted, Hikaru. But I have been thinking about what you said and there was one thing you were right about. I haven't been spending enough time with you and the other hosts recently. I know it's been because of studying but it was unfair of me to spend so much time with Mori-san. So I was wondering… Next week after the ball weekend when we have autumn holiday, maybe we could all spend some time together? Ask Tamaki and the rest too.''

For a short moment Kaoru and Hikaru just watched the coy look on Haruhi's face. As always, Kaoru was quicker to recover. He grabbed both of them in a tight hug and laughed childishly: ''Yaaaay, that's the best idea ever! I'll call Lord straight away!''

Soon he let go of the two others causing Haruhi to dramatically bump into Hikaru's chest. The older twin was completely flustered when he felt her tiny body press so close to him. The last time it had happened was years ago around Halloween. Moment was over quicker than he could register.

''Ah, sorry Hikaru'', Haruhi said as she regained her balance. She was smiling again. Hikaru couldn't get enough of that smile. It didn't matter if he understood all his feelings for her yet or not. As long as she would smile like that forever everything would be fine.

Next couple of days went by quickly. Soon it was time for the Halloween ball. Ranka, Haruhi's dad, had been swooning over his daughter all day. As a crossdresser he had more experience with make up and heels than his tomboy girl had. Haruhi felt slightly uncomfortable while standing in the living room. She wasn't used to wearing heels but thankfully Ranka had chosen low ones. Haruhi would be eternally grateful for that when the night would fall. Carefully, so she wouldn't trip, she tested walking in heels by taking a few steps towards the mirror near front door. She didn't look anything like herself. Her hair had grown to a short bob in these couple of years and it was now softly curled. Dress trailing the floor was dark blue. Cut had a simple sweetheart neckline and strapless dress exposed her delicate shoulders. Hem draped beautifully to accent her hips without being crude. She didn't have much jewelry. Only piece she had been comfortable to wear was her mother's old silver locket. It gave her courage when she felt nervous about the evening.

Ranka was still at work so Haruhi had to wait for Hideaki alone. Thankfully he was punctual. Light knock on the door told Haruhi he was here.

''Good evening, Fujioka-san. Wow, you look absolutely stunning'', Hideaki said with awe. Haruhi blushed slightly and thanked for the compliment. Hideaki didn't look bad himself with a blue rose in his suit's buttonhole. He had left his glasses at home too, revealing the stern eyes.

Journey to the ball was pleasant. Hideaki, being rich like most students in Ouran Academy, had insisted on getting a driver and a limo. Haruhi had objected but lost the argument. But now sitting there with Hideaki, she thought it was actually fun. Even Haruhi liked having some glamour from time to time, especially if it was fancy tuna. School itself was lit up with beautiful colours when they arrived. Silver vases of flowers were lined next to the driveway. Even they had small lights twirling around the flowers. At twilight it all looked magnificent. Driver parked the limo in front of the main doors and a man dressed in light blue suit rushed to open the door. Inside the school was even more exquisite. Chandeliers provided the only light and flowers were weaved on them. There were more vases with flowers and now inside they made the air smell soft and sweet. Even though it was Halloween, the decorations were lovely. Haruhi suspected that the real purpose of the ball was for last year's students to establish business connections with graduated students.

''Shall we'', Hideaki asked and offered his arm out for Haruhi. The couple followed the trail of vases to the main hall. It was also full of flowers. On the side there was a long white table full of expensive food on gold plated dishes. Most of the room was dominated by the dancefloor. Live orchestra was playing gentle classical music. Haruhi spotted rest of the Host club as soon as she entered. Even with all the other people there they really stood out. They were all wearing suits designed by twins' mother. Kyoya's partner was the most stunning one. Her long black hair and piercing green eyes made the ravishing lavender dress look plain. She was clearly one of those women who would destroy another woman's self esteem by entering the room.

''Haru-chan, you look so cute'', Honey said with a toothy grin. Mori, who was accompanied by a woman dressed in almost black blue dress, gave an approving look and nodded his head. Tamaki had already started his dramatic chattering: ''Ah, my beautiful daughter! Daddy can't have others see you like this! There isn't even anything covering your shoulders. Even if there wasn't gravity on this poor Earth, all the men would surely fall for you. Daddy simply can't allow that! Mori-kun, you keep your hands off my daughter!''

''Wow Haruhi, you're super cute. I almost want to be your date myself'', Kaoru joked and winked causing Tamaki to cry out: ''Aaah like I would allow that, you devilish twin #2!''

After a while everything seemed to relatively calm down again. Tamaki clearly couldn't relax. He was dancing with his own partner, a woman he knew from France, but spied on Haruhi every time his partner wasn't looking. Kyoya was drinking champagne with his partner and clearly putting his best host act on. Honey, Mori and the two ladies they were with were devouring cakes in the corner table. Well Honey was as rest of them were talking and laughing quietly.

''Hikaru, shouldn't you dance with Miki-chan'', Kaoru asked his brother, ''she came here to be your partner just for you. It's rude not to.''

The woman in question and her sister, Kaoru's partner, had gone to the women's restroom. Kaoru had tried to entertain both of them all evening while Hikaru was sulking. The older brother hadn't bothered to even try enjoying himself. He had mainly stood by the wall near the entrance and strictly avoided looking at Haruhi and Hideaki. Hikaru sighed.

''I honestly don't really care. They're here so they can be models for our mother anyway. I am just not in the mood. Actually, I think I'll get some fresh air.''

Out on the terrace Hikaru leaned on the railing. It was quiet as the weather was so cold not many guests were interested in being outside. To his annoyance Hideaki seemed to care about Haruhi for real. It was hard to stay angry at a nice man. Rail felt cold to his touch and soon his hands started to freeze. Somehow that still felt nice. It was pleasant to feel something not related to people and relationships. He heard the door open behind his back but didn't turn around. Maybe they would leave soon. Heels clicked on the cold stone flooring of the terrace.

''Hikaru, is that you? Why are you out here alone'', asked someone behind him. He would know that voice anywhere. Sweet and soft voice which often contradicted with her boyish looks. Hikaru turned to look and it was indeed Haruhi walking towards him. He hadn't said anything at all but Haruhi looked extremely cute and graceful. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the honest gaze of the woman in front of him. He tried to think of a joke to say but his mind was blank.

''Just getting some fresh air. And you? Where did you leave that guy'', Hikaru managed to say.

''He is just getting drinks, but the line is long, so it might take some time.''

There was an awkward silence between the two. Haruhi was sure there was something wrong with Hikaru. She had thought about his actions more recently and as much as Hikaru had always been the more immature one of the twins, his behavior had gotten weirder and weirder.

''Hikaru. Is there something wrong? I feel like you've not been yourself lately'', Haruhi asked carefully. She wasn't brilliant with emotions either, so she tried to ask it without hurting Hikaru's feelings. Neither of them noticed the dark clouds gathering in the sky. Wind was getting colder and blowing harder. Single flower was carried along the terrace by it.

''Nothing'', Hikaru said while avoiding Haruhi's appealing eyes. Auburn haired twin moved slightly to be nearer the steps to the garden as if he was trying to escape the situation. Haruhi opened her mouth and looked like she was just about to say something when the first flash of lightning ripped the sky. All Hikaru could then see was blue. Something hard pressed against his body as he fell back the stairs. Older twin found himself to be laying on the muddy garden ground on his back. On top of him there was Haruhi curled in a ball. Shock of the situation paralyzed him for a moment. The woman tried to get up with a flustered expression on her delicate features. Massive gown was all tangled so that was easier said than done. Haruhi was grabbing the hem of her dress with panic. Hikaru blushed deeply when the shock wore off and his heart felt like it would jump right out of his chest. Both of them were apologizing to each other. To make it worse rain had started pouring down and they were getting soaked quickly.

Haruhi let out a peep when the ground flashed white again. Hikaru could feel her trembling on his lap. Time froze for a second. He didn't think anymore and pushed them both up while holding the frightened woman in his arms. Time for reflecting upon his actions would be later. Hikaru tried to guide her back inside but Haruhi gripped the front of his shirt tighter and shook her head, her previously wavy hair laying flat. The man knew it would be better to get inside but he didn't have the heart to force her to do anything.

It took a while but eventually they made it to the shelter of the gazebo. It was freezing, and they were dripping water. In an effort to shield her from some of the cold Hikaru wrapped his suit jacket around the shivering girl. At least gazebo protected them from the wind and rain. After giving Haruhi the jacket Hikaru tried to pull away but that only made Haruhi snuggle closer. Whimpering girl nestled herself near his collar bone. The tickling sensation of her breathing send shivers down Hikaru's spine. Unsure of what to do Hikaru held her in his arms for what felt like ages. Neither of them thought about anything. Haruhi pressed closer to him and he let her. Hikaru felt safe and reassuring. To Haruhi that was the only thing that mattered now. She listened to his elevated heartbeat counting every single thump. Occasionally Hikaru would caress her soft skin to calm her down and she would whisper his name.

Eventually other hosts found them. Weather had cleared, and clouds were already starting to break apart. Even Tamaki understood to keep his mouth shut about the close embrace they found Hikaru and Haruhi in. Kyoya insisted they both go to see his family doctor as the couple could easily get ill after staying out in such a weather. Kaoru was crying when he hugged his twin, but they still managed to make a few jokes about stiff muscles. While walking to the car together Kaoru also smiled a little. This may have not been what he had in mind when he wished Haruhi and Hikaru would get closer to each other, but it seemed to have worked.

 _Let's just hope it escalates from here._


End file.
